Yami no Joo
by KusamaNanao
Summary: Eren, una hermosa criatura a la cual los rayos del sol no pueden tocar o morirá. Creación de la madre naturaleza, se le ha otorgado el don de crear vida. Levi, rey de Sina, decide que es tiempo de tener un sucesor pero no le interesa ninguna mujer así que captura a una criatura capaz de procrear al hijo que tanto desea y, además, que se ajuste a sus gustos.[Mpreg,Riren,Lemon]
1. Una reina para el rey

**Notas y aclaraciones:**

*** Sé que lo correcto es "Levi" y no "Rivaille" pero necesito usar un apellido para el hermoso rey, porque eso de llamarlo Rey Levi "Equis" como que no XD así que usare de "Informal" el Levi y como muestra de respeto a su majestad el rey "Rivaille" (Espero no cause molestias)**

**¿Alguien ha visto "SOLA"? ese anime me gustó mucho y la idea de esos seres que desaparecen con el sol (sin ser vampiros) me atrajo mucho. Así que esto nació de esa idea :) **

**Espero que les guste Un_n**

* * *

**Introducción**

**Una reina para el rey**

Aquel lugar era horrible. Todo estaba en total oscuridad, podía sentirse la humedad, una brisa sofría de aire se colaba por entre los pequeños agujeros que servían de ventilación, las paredes sucias y llenas de moho completaban el cuadro. Nada podía escucharse en aquel lóbrego lugar, salvo los pequeños ruiditos de las ratas que de vez en cuando salían curiosas al notar la extraña presencia de un advenedizo muchacho.

Se trataba de un chico bastante joven, tal vez de unos quince o dieciséis años. Por la oscuridad del lugar no podía advertirse, pero poseía una particular belleza. Era poseedor de unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, largas pestañas, boca y nariz refinadas; pero lo que más sobresalía de aquel hermoso muchacho, era su larga y pulcra cabellera blanca.

Por su aspecto –No tan sucio- denotaba que no llevaba en ese lugar más de cinco días.

Aquel joven no parecía estar para nada incómodo con la situación. Podía decirse que hasta amigo de las ratas se había hecho ya. La oscuridad no parecía un inconveniente tampoco, parecía que hasta le tranquilizaba saberse en ese tipo de lugar. ¿Por qué este joven de hermoso aspecto parecía tan tranquilo en aquella situación que, en zapatos de otro, pudiera ser un horrible suplicio?

De pronto un enorme rechinido acompañado de fuertes pasos se escuchó dentro de aquel hermético silencio.

-Oye tú, es hora de que salgas-

Un hombre que, por su aspecto, parecía ser un soldado; se había dirigido al muchacho.

-Puedo saber ¿A dónde?- El chico que hasta ese momento se encontraba sentado en el suelo preguntó con un apacible tono de voz.

-Eso ya lo sabrás, ahora levántate-

-Pero…- El joven denotaba inquietud en aquella indecisión.

-No te preocupes, el sol se ocultó hace unas cuantas horas-

El chico ante aquel comentario se levantó del suelo. El hombre saco al joven del lugar atándole previamente las manos y, acompañado de otro de sus compañeros, escoltaron al muchacho.

Y como en un principio pudiese haberse imaginado, el chico se encontraba en una mazmorra, pero no en cualquiera, pues al subir unas –casi interminables- escaleras de piedra, y después de que los ojos deslumbrados, a causa de la resplandeciente luz de los enormes canceles y candelabros, del muchacho se acoplaron, pudo apreciar que se encontraba en lo que parecía un gran y hermoso palacio.

Y así era, desde el enorme pasillo en el que se encontraba, acompañando a aquel espectáculo de luz, producto de aquellos objetos de cristal; podían apreciarse además, grandes ventanales; algunos cubiertos y otros no, con largas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Además de los exquisitos detalles en las paredes y techo -Revestidos de mármol puro- del lugar que le daban un toque de elegancia.

-¿Qué es esto?- Seguía preguntando el chico dirigiéndose a los soldados que eran sus escoltas.

-Espera aquí- Respondió uno de ellos con una imperativa orden.

Unos cuantos minutos después, aparecieron otros hombres que por sus ropas uno deducía fácilmente que eran soldados o algo por el estilo. Se colocaron en fila partiendo de la enorme silla dorada y con detalles rojo terciopelo –Hasta ese momento desconocida para el joven- que se encontraba en un nivel arriba del suelo.

El chico estaba desconcertado y un poco temeroso. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba o la razón de su estancia en ese lugar.

De pronto aquellos guardias se arrodillaron y momentos después un hombre entró en aquel enorme salón. El soldado que antes lo había escoltado apareció junto con aquel hombre.

-Su majestad- Comenzó por hablar el guardia.

-Lo que usted ordeno se ha traído- Con la cabeza inclinada dirigió el brazo hacia el muchacho.

Aquel hombre dueño de una inmutable mirada se acercó al chico de blanca cabellera. Hasta ese instante no había dicho palabra alguna. Tomo un momento para inspeccionar al chico, lo que ocasiono una leve ansiedad en el menor.

-¿Por qué lo traen amarrado? Aquel tono grave sobresaltó un poco al chico que hasta ahora tenía la mirada sobre el suelo.

-Señor…- Comenzó el soldado al lado del chico.

-Durante su ausencia en palacio, el _"Tama"_ fue capturado; así que decidimos aislarlo esperando por su regreso-

-Hmm…- Un resoplido fue lo único que dejo salir aquel _"Señor"._

-Oye, tú- comenzó por decir mientras tomaba la barbilla del chico para que le mirara a los ojos, esta acción al parecer le hacía sentir un poco de asco.

El chico miro por primera vez a los ojos del hombre que le sostenía bruscamente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad era bastante muy llamativo, y no por la vestimenta que portaba pues solo constaba de una camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros. No, la razón por la cual le llamó la atención, fue por aquellos impasibles y afilados ojos grises aunados a su negro -y perfectamente peinado- cabello negro y a su tersa y blanca piel. ¿Un humano también podía ser poseedor de una piel tan blanca como la suya?

Al no recibir respuesta del chico, el hombre posó las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas del contrario y lo atrajo hacia sí, de una manera brusca.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que acaso no me entiendes?-

Aquella voz que lo saco de su ensimismamiento le hizo sentir temeroso.

-N-No señor, no es eso- Habló con voz entrecortada.

-Tzk- Soltó un bufido. Al parecer todo aquello le fastidiaba.

Le soltó de manera violenta haciendo que el menor trastabillara un poco.

-Está sucio- Ahora se dirigía al soldado que había hablado con él primeramente.

Aquel pobre hombre miraba al de implacables ojos grises con enorme temor.

-Su majestad…- Intentó dar explicaciones pero se vio interrumpido.

-No es mi culpa- Se escuchó por detrás del azabache hombre pues en ese momento ya le había dado la espalda al chico blanquecino. Haciendo que la mirada de todos los ahí presentes se dirigiera hacia la persona dueña de aquella voz.

El hombre frunció el ceño y se dirigió al muchacho, propinándole una enorme bofetada que le giro el rostro dejándole una gran marca roja.

El chico demostraba una enorme consternación, sus manos atadas se sobaron la mejilla.

-Nadie te dio permiso de hablar-

El chico ahora lo miraba de mala manera, su cabello blanco caía sobre su rostro y en las comisuras de sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a aglutinarse.

-Eres… horrible-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Dije que… ¡Eres horrible! No sé quién eres, pero ¡Esta no es manera de tratar a una persona!-

En la boca del hombre azabache se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ja! Me causas pena muchacho- El mayor tomó de los lacios cabellos al chico.

-¿Quieres saber quién soy? Bien, te lo diré-

-Mi nombre es Levi Rivaille* Rey de Sina, poseedor de todo lo que se encuentre dentro de ésta, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas y ahora, tu dueño-

El chico abrió de par en par sus enormes ojos esmeraldas, esto último hizo mella en él, más allá de saber que le había faltado al respeto a un hombre tan importante como él.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste- ¿Acaso estas sordo?-

-Espera… no, yo no…- Pero antes de que el chico terminara de hablar un enorme dolor, consecuencia de otro golpe en la cara le hizo callar.

-Por qué… por qué haces esto…- Masculló el chico en un susurro.

-¿Levi?

Levi, dispuesto a propinarle otro golpe fue interrumpido por un hombre más corpulento y más alto, a diferencia suya.

El alto hombre, dueño de unos ojos azules y cabellera rubia se acercó al chico y lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Irvin, vete-

En ese momento los ojos azules se posaron en el muchacho, examinándolo y tratando de adivinar la situación.

-El chico, no me digas que él…-

-Así es, él es un _"Tama"- _El rey terminó por confirmar aquello que el hombre rubio ni siquiera había pronunciado.

Tres veces habían nombrado al chico como "tama" aquellos seres que han vivido por muchos siglos en la tierra. Creados por la madre naturaleza, no pueden estar en contacto con la luz solar puesto que es mortal para ellos, éste hace que se quemen en el aire, por lo que siempre salen al exterior de noche y durante el día permanecen en lugares oscuros donde el sol no puede alcanzarlos.

De ahí el porqué de su cabello blanco y pálida piel. Hombres y mujeres tama adoran a la madre naturaleza pues es su creadora, para estar más en contacto con ella viven en lo profundo de los bosques en grandes aldeas donde constantemente está nublado y ningún rayo de sol los alcanza. Los humanos esta consientes de su existencia, pero casi nadie se ha topado con uno… hasta ahora.

-Levi…-

El hombre de cabellera rubia comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Disculpa?-

Aquel sujeto, aunque más alto y corpulento que el rey, agachó la cabeza en un acto de sumisión. Se dio cuenta de su impertinencia pues, a pesar de la cercanía que tenía con el rey; no debía llamarlo por su nombre frente a su nadie, ni siquiera frente a la guardia real.

-Lo siento, Majestad-

-Como sea, no importa-

-Oi, tú- Se dirigió a uno de sus guardias. -Dame tu espada-

El guardia obedeció y el rey comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al muchacho tama.

-Le… Su majestad ¿Qué piensa hacer?- El hombre que aun permanecía al lado del joven se inquieto ante la acción del otro.

-No te importa hazte a un lado-

El hombre alzó su espada por sobre el menor.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Lo mataría por ser un insolente? ¿Acaso su vida terminaría en manos de un humano?- Pensaba para sí el chico albino. Cerró sus ojos en espera de su sentencia.

Sintió pasar el arma cerca de su cuello, pero nada más. Abrió los ojos y pudo percatarse de pequeños mechones blancos que caían al piso.

-C..Cabello. Es… mi cabello- El chico parecía pasmado. Se arrodilló y como pudo sostuvo con sus manos atadas los pequeños mechones del suelo.

¿Por qué su cabello? Estaba aliviado por no ser la vida la que se le había arrebatado, pero por su reacción se notaba que había sido despojado de algo importante para él.

-Muchacho tama ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó el rey sin siquiera mostrar un poco de compasión.

Resignado, y con los ojos llorosos el joven tama respondió en un pequeño susurro.

-Eren…-

-Muy bien- Entonces, Eren has sido traído al castillo para fungir como mi reina consorte, vivirás aquí de ahora en adelante y, dado que estoy al tanto de las capacidades de que son dotados los varones tama, también serás quien me provea de un sucesor-

El joven alzó su mirada. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Reina? ¿Vivir en el palacio? Y sobretodo… ¿Sucesor?

Al igual que Eren, Irvin y los demás guardias se quedaron atónitos.

-Llévenlo a alguna habitación, hagan que se bañe y tíñanle el cabello así no llamara la atención y nadie se percatará de su origen. Si alguno de los ciudadanos o servidumbre del castillo se entera de que mi próxima reina será un tama no vivirá lo suficiente como para rogar por su vida. Es todo- Sentenció el monarca.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes se puso en posición de firmes y llevando una mano tras de su espalda y la otra en el pecho, cerca del corazón, exclamaron a la vez un "Sí, su majestad" y se retiraron del salón.

-Majestad, si me permite…-

-¿Qué sucede Irvin?-

-Si usted me lo permite, me gustaría encargarme personalmente del joven tama-

-Como quieras, no sé qué interés te lleve a tal petición, pero recuerda que ese al que has llamado joven, próximamente será tu reina. Si tienes eso en mente no hay problema-

El chico, que hasta ahora había permanecido inerme en el suelo, proceso todo aquello que había dicho el azabache, como si el mismo fuera ajeno a todo ello.

-Espera… ¿Cómo dices? ¿Reina? Yo no tengo la intención de ser reina de nadie, ni siquiera me han preguntado nada-

Irvin intento acallar al muchacho, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que sería capaz Levi al escuchar aquella insolencia.

-No es necesario mocoso, así fue decidido por mí y no necesito de tu estúpido consentimiento-

El chico tenía una maraña de sentimientos en su cabeza. Cuando se aproximo hace poco menos de cinco días a los límites que dividían al bosque del lugar en que residían los humanos, no se imaginó que terminaría de esa forma.

-Tú… tú no entiendes-

-Eren...- Susurro por la bajo Irvin, que ahora estaba a la altura del muchacho; Ganándose así una gélida mirada por parte de Levi.

-No, tú no entiendes mocoso, ahora me perteneces, serás mi reina y me darás un hijo-

-Alteza… es mejor que no importune más a su Majestad-

El joven tama no entendía del todo la situación en la que se había metido. Pero definitivamente no aceptaría así como así el tener que ser la posesión de alguien.

-Alteza…-

-No me interesa que seas el rey, o que quieras que me convierta en tu reina; pero un hijo no es algo que pueda darte-

El chico desafío con la mirada al joven rey. Para procrear un hijo se necesitaba de hacer… ciertas cosas y él no estaba dispuesto a entregarse a un horrible tirano.

Más que fastidio, aquello le causo gracia y un poco de interés, había elegido a un joven bastante interesante para convertirse en futura esposa. Tomó una vez más al chico por la barbilla, ignorando completamente que Irvin estuviera igual de cerca, lo observó con aquella gélida mirada haciendo que aquellas palabras de determinación y aquellos ojos turquesa llenos de coraje se apagaran y dieran paso a unos de extremo temor.

-Eso no está a negociación, es un hecho que lo harás-

Y con ello soltó a Eren, dándole la espalda a él y a Irvin, se encaminó a la salida.

-Irvin- Llamo al hombre sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Majestad?-

-Te encargo a mi futura esposa. Cuídala muy bien-

* * *

**Y bueno… es todo. ¿Les gusta la idea? T.T espero que sí. Comenten a ver qué les parece **

**Actualizare hoy o mañana el segundo capítulo para que tenga un poquito de continuidad. Los otros aparecerán poco a poco. Y para los que siguen "Pecado de hermanos" ténganme un poco de paciencia XDD ya estoy escribiendo parte del capítulo nueve. He de ser sincera, ningún capítulo de ningún fic lo he escrito en un solo día; hay veces que tardo hasta semana y media Un.n Pero de que lo subo, ¡lo subo!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Viviendo con un tirano

**Ok! Bueno ¿Qué creen? Que el capítulo anterior ya lo tenía listo y éste lo empecé hace unos días, así que termine hoy :) por lo que puedo subirlo para darle un poco de más sentido a la historia. Odio, ¡ODIO! El Angst soy una chillona y me parte le corazón ver sufrir a los personajes. y entonces se preguntaran ¿Por qué escribes una historia con Angst? Y yo les contestare con un… Porque soy mala XD jaja bueno no, la verdad es que quería probar si soy capaz de escribir esta clase de historias y… creo que sí, no sé ¿Ustedes que dicen? Pfft…**

**¡Ah! Otra cosa, en la historia… Eren tiene 16 años, Levi 25 y Erwin 33 (pero se ve más joven, imagínenselo) -_- también se preguntarán ¿Por qué llamo le llamo "Irvin"? ¿La verdad? Mera costumbre. :/ Aunque quiero cambiarle no puedo XD ¿Hay algún inconveniente? Si es así díganmelo y se lo cambiamos. ;)**

**Debo, además, hacerles unas cuantas advertencias:**

**Primero: Sí, Eren sufrirá, y mucho.**

**Segundo: A partir del siguiente capítulo habrá Lemmon y… no, no del bonito XDD jaja ¿Hay Lemmon bonito? No sé.**

**Tercero: Levi es un maldito, ódienlo con todo su ser. Hará sufrir a Erencin antes de caer perdidamente enamorado de él.**

**Cuarto: Habrá una que otra insinuación ErwinXEren (no sé como le llaman a esa pareja) XD**

**por cierto... ¿Saben qué significa "****_Yami no joo"_****?**

**y… Es todo. ¡Ciaosu!**

**Shingeki no kiojin, así como sus personajes, son creación de Hajime isayama**

* * *

**Viviendo con un tirano**

Aquella habitación era realmente grande, tal vez dos casas de su pequeña aldea cupieran en ella. En cuanto entraron, el joven tama se quedo ensimismado admirando aquel enorme cuarto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Ah…- El chico se sonrojo ante aquello.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen de usted-

-No se preocupe, pero debe acostumbrarse, el rey lo hará su esposa y todos le debemos respeto-

Aquello estremeció al chico. Aun no se lo creía ¿Esposa de un rey?

Irvin noto el semblante de preocupación del joven.

-Tranquilo, se que Levi puede parecer un tirano-

-¡Lo es!- El chico se percato de lo arrebatado que fue al subir la voz.

-Lo siento…-

Irvin rió por lo bajo. Eren era un joven bastante interesante, además de hermoso; Levi tenía buen gusto después de todo.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Tienes razón, es un tirano-

El chico se sintió un poco en confianza al escuchar que el rubio pensaba de la misma forma.

-¿Cómo es que una persona tan cruel y horrible aún tiene súbditos y gente que lo sigue? ¿Así se comportan todos los humanos gobernantes? Él… es…- Eren apretó sus nudillos, en cuanto lo hizo las muñecas le dolieron un poco, consecuencia de los amarres.

-Es horrible…-

-Lo sé, he vivido con él más de veinte años-

El chico enarcó una ceja. Irvin, notando aquello prosiguió a dar la explicación que no se le fue exigida.

-Él es mi hermano menor- Se concretó a decir.

Eren estaba más que rojo, y gracias a su pálida piel, podía notársele perfectamente en el rostro lo avergonzado que estaba, había insultado al rey en presencia de su hermano.

-¿Mayor?- El chico, a pesar de no tener mucho conocimiento sobre la jerarquía y derechos sucesorios de los humanos; tenía bien entendido que, -a pesar de que en su aldea reinaba el matriarcado- los hijos mayores son los que heredan el trono.

Irvin suspiró.

-Bueno, primero que nada déjame presentarme como se debe. Mi nombre es Irvin Smith-

-¿Smith?- El chico hizo más evidente su duda. Eran hermanos y no se parecían en nada, el mayor no tenía la "corona" y además su apellido era diferente.

-Así es, soy el Comandante de la guardia real; y soy el hijo bastardo del anterior rey, o sea el padre de Levi. Llegue a palacio cuando tenía ocho años y Levi tan solo era un bebé. Pero aunque soy mayor, no puedo ser el rey. Ya sabes, el hijo de la amante del rey no puede aspirar a mucho, y es por honor a su memoria del porque utilizo su apellido-

-Ohh…- Eren no dijo más, sabía que aquella información era un tanto delicada y que él no era nadie a quien debieran darle tales explicaciones.

-Jaja, tranquilo te he dicho ya que no hay problema, puedes confiar en mí- El rubio le dedico una honesta sonrisa, recibiendo como agradecimiento a aquel gesto otra sonrisa por parte del menor.

-Por cierto, necesito arreglarte ese cabello ¿Me dejarías?-

El chico al recordar aquello se noto un tanto cabizbajo. El cabello largo, era de gran importancia para los de su clase, los tama eran criaturas que adoraban todo lo que tenía que ver con la naturaleza, no comían carne, sembraban sus alimentos –Siempre por la noche- y agradecían a la tierra, la lluvia y; aunque el sol era letal para ellos agradecían al astro rey por ayudar al crecimiento de los mismos.

Y por eso mismo creían fervientemente que el cabello era un regalo asombroso de la madre naturaleza que puede ayudar a elevar la energía, aumenta la vitalidad, la intuición y sobre todo la tranquilidad tan característica de esa raza. Por cuanto a la longitud, el chico sabía que su cabello había alcanzado ya la "madurez" necesaria y conservaría el mismo largo siempre. Pero ahora, no estaba seguro si volvería a crecer.

-Su Alteza…-

-Ah… lo siento, está bien ¿puedes emparejarlo por mi?-

Y así lo hizo, el rubio sacó una navaja y comenzó a cortar más para poder emparejarlo, la blancura de aquel cabello lo dejaba anonadado, nunca había visto en una criatura tan hermoso color de cabello.

Cuando terminó, le indicó al joven tama que debería bañarse y posteriormente –muy a su pesar- tendría que teñirle el cabello. Eren, renuente a esto último, por fin acepto.

El chico cuando por fin termino todo aquel ritual se miro al espejo. Llevándose una mano a su descubierta nuca. Su cabello ya no tenía más ese blanco puro que siempre fue. Ahora predominaba un color más oscuro. Era castaño.

-Ese no soy yo…-

El chico comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Lo siento Alteza-

-Eren-

-¿Cómo dijo?-

-Sé que ese tirano te obliga a llamarme como él quiere, pero cuando estemos a solas ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre? No quisiera que eso también me fuera arrebatado-

Aquellas palabras llenas de tristeza hicieron mella en el rubio.

-Claro que sí, Eren. Si tú prometes hacer lo mismo-

-Está bien, I…Irvin-

-Bueno…-

-Necesitas conocer el castillo, ya que vivirás aquí, se me hace conveniente que así sea y todo lo que tenga que ver con al reino de Sina. Su historia, la geografía… en fin todo lo concerniente al país-

Eren suspiró. -¿Cómo voy a ser…-

-¿ Una reina?- Concluyó el ojiazul.

-Exacto, ni siquiera puedo salir a conocer los alrededores o…-

-No te preocupes, Eren. Yo, personalmente me encargare de que así sea. El castillo te lo mostrare en las noches y cuando haya días nublados o lluviosos saldremos por alrededores del pueblo…-

Irvin era una buena persona, a diferencia de los demás –incluso en su aldea- que solo lo trataban como si fuera menos que un ser viviente.

-Gracias…-

-Bien, dejare que te acoples al lugar, debe ser muy diferente a donde solías vivir. Aún es de noche así que no hay problema- Se encamino cerca del enorme ventanal que se encontraba a su derecha, a un lado del tocador.

–Estas cortinas son bastante gruesas y es la única ventana que hay en esta habitación así que cuando comience a amanecer solo tienes que correrla y nada malo sucederá-

-Mañana en la mañana alguien vendrá a darte de comer y, supongo que Levi también querrá verte-

El chico sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Él me da miedo- Susurró el ojiverde.

-No te preocupes, Levi es así; tal vez tú lo veas como un enorme defecto en él, pero para un rey tan joven como lo es él y con muchos enemigos alrededor, es mejor conservar ese carácter. ¿Sabes? Una manera muy eficiente de gobernar es esa, infundir el temor. Y como decías antes, ¿Cómo es posible que él siendo un tirano tenga aún tantos súbditos? La respuesta es fácil Eren, Respeto. Todos respetamos a Levi por su gran habilidad de gobernar, aunque sus tácticas no son convencionales, le funcionan bastante bien-

Eren se quedo escuchando el monólogo de Irvin, tenía un buen argumento, pero eso no hizo que dejara de temerle a Levi, recordando lo acontecido horas antes, se llevó una mano a la mejilla aun adolorida por aquellos golpes que le propinó.

El rubio puso una mano sobre el hombro del menor, como reconfortándolo.

-Mañana vendré a verte, descansa-

Sin más, el ojiazul salió de aquella habitación, dejando a un pensativo Eren.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eren no era una criatura nocturna del todo, es verdad que no podía dejar que los rayos solares le tocasen, pero esto no le impedía desarrollar sus actividades en la aldea.

Su aldea… no había pensado en su hogar ni siquiera cuando estaba encerrado en aquellas mazmorras, se entretenía tanto "platicando" con las ratas que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, o más bien, no quería. No es que su vida en la aldea de los tama fuera mala, pero en aquel lugar no había nadie esperándolo o que se preocupara por él –o eso pensaba-. Siempre hacia su trabajo, plantando y cultivando su alimento, aunque los tama eran una especie que podía dar a luz a otro ser vivo, fueran hombres o mujeres, él no tenía un particular interés por encontrar a una pareja y crear una familia, así que estaba solo.

Al cabo de un rato se aburrió, no había animales rastreros con quien pasar el rato y la habitación ya la había revisado. Se metió a la cama de gran tamaño y gruesas cobijas y se quedó totalmente dormido, olvidando la advertencia de Irvin de cerrar las cortinas.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, los rayos del sol estaban ya en un punto donde sobrepasaban la mitad de la cama, Eren no se había percatado de nada, estaba en un profundo sueño, pero al cabo de unos minutos, cuando el sol avanzó más, alcanzó la mano del ahora castaño.

Un enorme grito salió de aquella habitación, al parecer nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

Eren se paró sobre la cama en la esquina izquierda, en donde el sol no había llegado –aún-

La cama estaba pegada a una pared, por lo que le sería imposible escapar, era irónico; aquella habitación era tan grande, hasta tenía una puerta que conectaba a una pequeña salita (dentro de la misma habitación y al baño, pero el sol ya había alcanzado todos esos lugares, y no podía moverse.

Esperó cinco minutos antes de comenzar a gritar por auxilio, al principio solo grito al azar pero después comenzó a llamar a Irvin. Nadie lo escuchaba.

El joven comenzó a temblar y a sollozar, era horrible aquella sensación, era como si le dijeran que iba a morir y solo estuvieran retrasando la ejecución en el último minuto y al siguiente le dijeran que siempre sí iba a morir.

Al cabo de otro momento, el chico ya estaba casi de puntitas para que el sol no lo tocase, cuando en su cara se notaba ya que se había resignado, la puerta de la habitación por fin se abrió.

Aquel rostro de felicidad se esfumó al ver de quien se trataba. ¿Por qué no había sido Irvin?

-Vaya…-

El chico no sabía si temblaba por la presencia del hombre o porque estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por los rayos del sol. Tal vez sería por esto último, aunque debía de admitir que Levi también contribuía a aquello.

-P…¿Podría ayudarme y cerrar las cortinas? Con toda la vergüenza que podría sentir se atrevió a hablarle suplicando por ayuda.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás hablando a mi?- Respondió sorna aquel tirano.

¿Acaso no era obvio? ¿A quién más si no?

-Por favor, Majestad…-

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora si soy Majestad?-

¿Acaso ese hombre podría ser más perverso? Eren pensó que no. Se equivocó.

-El sol…- El chico no podía moverse un centímetro –Por favor-

-Hmm… No-

Aquellas palabras helaron el cuerpo del menor.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Dije que no, estúpido niño ¿A caso estas sordo?-

-P…Pero ¡Moriré!-

-Si bueno, podría ayudarte; si supieras pedirlo en buena forma, claro está-

-¡¿Qué?! Usted…- El chico iba a protestar, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra, unos poco minutos más y el sol estaría tocándole la piel.

-Su Majestad… Por favor…- La entrecortada voz del menor no podía ser más evidente.

-No- Volvió a sentenciar el azabache.

-Pero que… ¡Usted está loco!-

-¿¡Ah!? Entonces no quieres mi ayuda… entonces será mejor que me vaya, es un hermoso día y no tengo porque desperdiciarlo aquí contigo-

El azabache dio la media vuelta y tomo el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a salir. Y con él, la última oportunidad de Eren para vivir.

-¡No! Espere, su Majestad por favor, se lo suplico…- El castaño comenzó a sollozar. Dejaría toda su dignidad de lado para poder sobrevivir. El sol comenzaba a llegarle a los dedos de sus desnudos pies, pero Levi no daba señal de querer moverse.

–Hare lo que usted me pida si me ayuda, seré su reina, obedeceré sus reglas, le daré el hijo que desea… pero por favor…- Y por fin sucedió, el sol comenzó a tocar la blanquecina piel del tama.

Antes de que pudiera sentir aun más aquel enorme ardor recorrerle la piel, la sombra lo cubrió.

El chico, aun con lágrimas en los ojos dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que acababa de cerrar las cortinas, se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Esta vez no se contuvo.

-Por qué… ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

-¿Así es cómo agradeces el que te haya salvado la vida? Mocoso descuidado pftt… Como sea, esa es la manera en que muestro a las personas que no deben desafiarme, y tú lo hiciste ayer en más de una ocasión-

-P…Pero, iba a morir-

-Pero ¡ya no!-

El ojiverde acunaba sus brazos en su pecho, no entendía como tanta crueldad podía existir en el corazón de un ser humano.

-Deja de llorar-

El chico no hizo caso a aquella orden.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez, carajo! ¿Eres una niñita o qué?-

Aquel grito estremeció al chico. Ya no quería estar cerca de él, quería que Irvin llegara y lo alejara de aquel monstruoso hombre.

-L..Lo siento-

-Como sea, pronto vendrán a alistarte; debes comer bien y mantenerte sano, no quiero que mi próximo heredero al trono no se conciba por tu culpa-

¿Cómo? ¿Es que tenía tanta prisa por tener un hijo?

-Y hablando de eso… Pronto comenzaremos con nuestra tarea, así que vete preparando para esta noche-

Entre espasmos y pequeños sollozos el menor, sin comprender a lo que se refería eso último, simplemente asintió.

Su vida en aquel castillo apenas comenzaba y ya era un total martirio.

**To be continued…**


	3. Previo a la ceremonia

¡Hola! Bueno… Sí soy yo de nuevo XD

Debería en este momento estar trabajando en mi otro fic, falta poco para terminarlo y aun no puedo; sigo así desde la semana pasada. Pero en este estoy completamente inspirada (?)

¿Qué más puedo decir? Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc. Espero me la hagan llegar :)

* * *

**Previo a la ceremonia**

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, una menuda mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, entro a la habitación para dejar una charola de comida, al que próximamente se convertiría en reina consorte de Sina.

Había pasado una hora y media y Eren aun no probaba bocado. La comida se había enfriado y casi la mayoría de cosas contenían carne.

Irvin lo visitó cuando iban a dar casi las seis de la tarde. El muchacho se encontraba recostado en la enorme cama -ahora tendida- simplemente mirando a la nada.

-No has probado bocado-

Irvin miró al chico castaño y se sentó justo a su lado, mirando la bandeja que aun estaba a orillas de la enorme cama.

El chico que hasta ahora tenía la mirada perdida, miró al ojiazul.

-No tengo hambre-

-Pero no has comido desde ayer, debes estar fuerte y sano para…-

-Ya sé, para poder procrear al hijo que Levi tanto quiere- Se adelantó a decir.

Irvin miró preocupado al ojiverde.

-No iba a decir eso- El rubio comenzó a acariciar las manos de Eren de una manera tierna, tanto así que al joven le pareció un hermoso gesto de amabilidad.

-¿Sabes por qué Levi quiere tener un hijo conmigo?-

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa al Comandante.

-Eren… No debes pensar en eso-

El chico miro hacia el techo intentando aguantar un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Es que… Aquello pronto tendrá que suceder y yo tengo que hacerme a la idea, pero por más que pienso, no entiendo porque el rey de Sina quiere tener un hijo con alguien como yo-

-¿Alguien cómo tú?-

-Irvin… soy un tama, no soy un ser humano; los de mi especie somos diferentes a ustedes, además no tengo ningún alto rango ni soy de la nobleza ¿No se supone que los reyes se casan con princesas o… mujeres nobles? Además ¡Soy un hombre! ¿Qué tiene de bueno casarse con un hombre?-

-Eren… - El mayor podía notar la desesperación contenida en aquellas palabras. Irvin no supo que más hacer, así que simplemente acarició la cabeza del castaño, acercándolo a su hombro.

-Eren, tú eres un hermoso joven y cualquiera estaría encantado de formar una familia contigo-

Lo separó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué un tama?- Eren insistía en aquella pregunta.

-¿Sabes?- por fin comenzó a explicar el mayor.

- Levi ha estado con muchas mujeres, y al parecer no le satisficieron lo suficiente, tal vez ahora hasta le den asco, no lo sé-

Irvin hizo una pausa un tanto larga hasta que por fin volvió a hablar.

-Levi puede llegar a tener gustos diferentes; él estaba al tanto de las habilidades que poseen los varones tama para procrear a un…- El ojiazul no sabía si debía continuar aquella conversación, ya que el rostro del muchacho se tornaba cada vez más perturbado.

-Irvin-

-¿Dime?-

-Y- Yo, yo nunca…-

El rubio no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo el menor al pronunciar aquellas palabras, hasta que noto un leve sonrojo en la pálida piel del tama. El chico ciertamente se refería a que nunca antes había estado en la cama con algún otro hombre, o mujer.

-¿Por qué no comes?- Intento desviar aquel incómodo tema. Separándose del muchacho y tomando la bandeja plateada que contenía los alimentos.

-¿Qué tal un trozo de guisado? Te gustara- El mayor tomo un cubierto y lo acerco a la cara del muchacho.

-No, yo… no como carne- Para los de mi especie los animales son muy importantes, son nuestros compañeros y… amigos; no podemos hacer eso, nosotros tomamos nuestros alimentos de la tierra y después se lo devolvemos a nuestra madre naturaleza-

-Ah… Lo siento. No lo sabía, hare que te traigan lo que a ti te gusta-

-No te preocupes… Yo estoy bien-

-No debes mal pasarte- El rubio tomo la mejilla de Eren en una de sus manos y le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

Aquello era lo que más calmaba al muchacho tama; el poco tiempo que llevaba en el castillo, el único que lo trataba de manera amable era el hermano mayor del rey. Era gratificante saber que al menos alguien te tenía aprecio.

-¿Por qué no salirnos un rato?-

El chico que hasta ahora mantenía la cabeza gacha, alzó la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, mirando hacia la enorme ventana; ahora más que nunca le tenía pavor a salir de día.

-Descuida, el sol debe haberse ocultado en su gran mayoría-

Eren no le conto sobre el episodio que había tenido en la mañana con Levi, por lo que Irvin seguía incitando al castaño, sin saber el terror que ahora infundía en el ojiverde el salir a caminar.

Eren dudo un poco pero al final aceptó, ahora el sol se había ocultado y si algo sucedía, Irvin seguramente lo ayudaría.

Previamente se le había dejado dispuesto un cambio de ropa propio de alguien de la realeza y aunque se sentía muy incómodo con ella, tuvo que ponérsela antes de salir. Irvin le aconsejó que si quería que lo vieran como la nueva "Reina" tendría que vestirse como tal.

Su ropaje consistía en un camisón verde claro que le llegaba hasta los muslos, abombachado de las mangas y con detalles de encaje negro y blanco al final de éstas y en el cuello, sobre este tuvo que usar un chaleco igual de largo pero de un verde que combinaba más con el color de sus ojos, y finalmente pantalones bombachos del miso color y unas botas cafés como calzado.

Cuando por fin estuvo listo, ambos hombres salieron a recorrer el enorme palacio.

Aquel lugar era más grande de lo que se imaginó, aquella vivienda eran tan suntuosa –Digna de un rey- y de grandes proporciones. El edificio se encontraba ubicado en un lugar un tanto alejado del pueblo, en lo más alto de Sina.

Cuando por fin el sol se ocultó por completo, Irvin dirigió a Eren al lugar que –según él- encantaría al muchacho. El jardín.

Aquel lugar, era completamente adornado por verdes árboles y arbustos. Tenía la forma de un pequeño laberinto, donde era imposible perderse; pero que le daba un toque elegante.

El ojiverde al llegar al lugar, echo a correr por entre los arbustos, tocando y sintiendo con las yemas de sus dedos cada hoja de aquellos setos. Se sentía como en casa. El aire nocturno le daba de lleno en la cara, inhalo profundamente y sintió un aroma familiar.

Cuando Irvin se acercó pudo percatarse de la gente –Servidumbre de palacio- que estaba trabajando en el lugar.

Eren también se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquellas personas.

-Disculpe…- Comenzó a hablar el chico. Dos hombres; uno alto y de cabello negro, y otro fornido, ojos azules y cabello rubio voltearon a mirar al castaño.

-Esas flores que están plantando… Son orquídeas ¿No es cierto?

Los otros dos chicos se miraron mutuamente antes de responder.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el rubio sin contestar la pregunta del otro.

Cuando por fin Irvin alcanzo a Eren los hombres que antes se encontraban trabajando se pusieron de pie e inclinaron la cabeza.

-Reiner, Bertholdt-

-Buenas noches Comandante-

-Está bien, pueden volver a su trabajo- El chico rubio, de nombre Reiner, miró de reojo a Eren.

Esto pudo notarlo el Comandante, así que pensó que era hora de que la servidumbre empezara a acostumbrarse al hecho de que prontamente tendrían una reina y que tenían que conocerla.

-Ah, se preguntaran quién es este joven. Permítanme presentar, al futuro consorte de su Majestad Rivaille-

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron ante aquello, pero antes de hacer otra cosa, hicieron una mayor reverencia.

-Ah… no se preocupen, no es necesario que…-

El chico se sintió incómodo ante aquello, quiso aminorar la tención, pidiéndoles que no hicieran tal reverencia, sentía que no la merecía; pero Irvin le miró en silencio y negó con la cabeza, recordándole su posición y que aquel gesto era lo menos que podían hacer ente él.

-Bien, es hora de irnos Er… Alteza-

El chico se quedó mirando nuevamente a los otros dos que ya habían vuelto a sus labores.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Eren volvió a inhalar el aire fresco de aquel lugar.

-Nada. Es solo que… este lugar me recuerda tanto al sitio de donde provengo, puedo sentir el aroma de las orquídeas inundando el lugar-

-¿Orquídeas?- Cuestionó el rubio, más para los otros dos que para sí mismo.

El más alto de los trabajadores volvió la mirada hacia su superior.

-Así es Comandante, su Majestad ha ordenado que sean plantadas por todo el jardín, y no solo orquídeas; todo tipo de flores nocturnas-

El joven tama se sintió un tanto emocionado por aquello. Amaba la naturaleza y a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, pero en especial amaba las flores.

Aquello hizo pensar a Irvin, pero no dijo nada. ¿Levi? haciendo que planten flores…

Eren por su parte esperaba con ansia llegar a ver todo el jardín adornado con aquellas hermosas flores blancas.

-Debemos regresar, es tarde-

-Ah… De acuerdo-

Eren siguió al Comandante y regresaron a su habitación.

-Espero que te sientas mejor- El rubio acarició la cabeza del muchacho de manera delicada cuando por fin llegaron a los aposentos del joven castaño.

-No pude enseñarte todo el lugar ya que es muy grande, pero al menos la mayoría la conoces. Mañana regresaré por ti y…-

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dio paso a aquel hombre de gran estampa.

-No creo que sea necesario Irvin. Retírate, necesito hablar con mi futura reina- El azabache hizo énfasis en las tres últimas palabras.

El chico, que para esas alturas estaba refugiado en las espaldas del rubio, le dirigió una mirada llena de súplica; queriéndole dar a entender que no le dejase solo. Pero Irvin no podía ir en contra de la orden del rey, así que con otra mirada compasiva le contestó que tenía que irse y que seguramente todo estaría bien. Acto seguido salió de la habitación.

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con mi hermano- Se dirigía al joven mientas le decía aquello. Y cuando por fin estuvo tan cerca como para tomarle del cabello, volvió a hablarle.

-¿Es que acaso te gusta que te maltrate?- Al mayor le fastidiaba que cada vez que hablaba, el otro simplemente se limitaba a bajar la mirada o desviarla hacia otro lado, sin responderle nada.

-Como sea, no importa, ya sabes a que he venido- El joven comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Demostrando así lo nervioso que estaba. El chico era bastante noble, delicado y hasta podría decirse que a veces pecaba de inocente; pero esta vez tenía muy en claro a lo que se refería el mayor.

-Majestad, Y…Yo creo que…-

-¿Tú crees?- El azabache reprocho de manera sardónica. Esto hizo que Eren no quisiera hablar más, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ganar un poco de tiempo antes de estar preparado para lo que venía.

El mayor fue acercándose peligrosamente al nervioso joven.

-Vamos niño, no me hagas perder el tiempo-

-M…Majestad-

El ojiverde podía sentir ya a estas alturas, el aliento de Levi sobre su cuello.

-M…Majestad, aún… aún no estamos casados- Soltó en un momento de desesperación el castaño, haciendo que, sorpresivamente el otro se detuviera.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Yo… Yo preferiría hacer este tipo de cosas hasta después de habernos desposado- Ante aquella declaración, el menor esperaba una reprimenda por parte del otro, pero nunca llego. Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar a su Majestad Levi comenzar a mofarse.

-Jaja, tú sí que eres interesante ¿En verdad crees en esas cosas o simplemente lo dices para evadirme?- El menor tembló ante aquel comentario, pensando que había sido descubierto.

-Pareces una mujer virgen- Terminó por declarar, al tiempo en que notaba como un color carmesí iba apoderándose del rostro del muchacho, dándose cuenta de que accidentalmente había descubierto una verdad un tanto penosa para el joven.

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó, sabiendo ya a que se refería.

El chico bajo la mirada al suelo y no respondió nada. Estaba tan avergonzado que no podía verle la cara al otro.

-Bien-

El chico, aún sin olvidar el otro asunto; alzó la mirada encontrándose con los profundos ojos grises del rey.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Tienes razón, ya que eres un niño virgen hare una excepción. Prepararé lo necesario para que la boda se celebre en un par de días-

-Su Majestad yo…- En un momento de ingenuidad el muchacho esbozo una enorme sonrisa, aliviado de saber que ese día no sería asaltado.

-No te alegres tanto niño, es solo un pequeño gusto que estoy dándome; cuando llegue el momento ya me encargare de desvirgarte. No te preocupes- Y dejando a un atónito ojiverde Levi salió de aquella habitación.

¿Qué acababa de decir? Aquel hombre en verdad podía ser muy cruel. Eren no hizo más que volver a recostarse. Por hoy había salvado su castidad pero sabía que más adelante no correría con la misma suerte.

Quería irse, salir corriendo lo más lejos que pudiera, regresar a su aldea y seguir con su vida allí, olvidarse de que prontamente sería despojado hasta se su virginidad y que tendría que tener un hijo que –en ese momento- no deseaba. Pero eso no era posible, sabía que intentar escapar era inútil y si en el remoto caso llegara a intentarlo seguramente Levi le haría pagar por ello.

No tenía de otra más que esperar a que ese momento llegara.

El siguiente día lo paso en cama. La misma mujer que antes lo había atendido regreso de nuevo, dejándole un nuevo cambio de ropa. Se metió directamente al baño y comenzó a preparar la tina.

El joven solo observaba a aquella mujer hacer su trabajo, hasta que por fin se animo a hablarle.

-Disculpa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La mujer de pronto se sintió nerviosa, pensó que sería reprendida por algo que había hecho mal.

-Lo siento Alteza, si he hecho algo mal en seguida mandare a otra persona para que lo atienda-

El castaño se sorprendió ante la sumisión de la mujer, pero después no se le hizo extraño pues conociendo al rey que tenía por amo, seguramente toda su vida se la pasaba alterada esperando siempre una reprimenda.

-No es eso, perdón si te asusté. Solo quería saber tu nombre. ¿Sabes? Este lugar es muy solitario para mí, hablar con alguien me hubiera hecho bien-

Aquellas palabras que pronunciaba el menor, tan llenas de desolación y congoja, hicieron que la joven sirvienta sintiera un poco de pena por su futura reina.

-Alteza no tiene que disculparse con alguien como yo, me arrepiento mucho de haber reaccionado así. Mi nombre es Petra, y cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmela-

El joven esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud, aunque llena de soledad.

-Gracias Petra-

Eso le había dicho la mujer pero todo el tiempo que estuvo en la habitación de Eren, solo se dedico a hacer su trabajo. Preparar el baño, ayudar a Eren a cambiarse, traerle el desayuno y por último hacer el aseo de toda la habitación.

Eren comió gustoso unas cuantas frutas y verduras frescas que habían dejado dispuesto para él. Seguramente Irvin fue el responsable de aquello, tendría que darle las gracias después.

Petra estaba a punto de terminar su labor de limpieza, se dirigió al enorme ventanal y se dispuso a abrir las cortinas de par en par, pues desde el principio se le hacía extraño que aquel lugar fuera iluminado solo por los pequeños candelabros que colgaban del techo.

Eren estaba tan distraído comiendo, pues era la primera vez que probaba bocado desde hacía días, que no notó lo que la chica estaba por hacer.

La mujer abrió las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos de sol. En ese momento escuchó una estridente voz ajena a la del muchacho.

-¡Cierra las cortinas!-

Aquella voz pertenecía a Irvin, quien en ese momento había entrado a la habitación, corrió hacia Eren y lo tapó con una de las sábanas de la cama.

El chico, por su parte, al sentir el ardor de los rayos del sol apenas tocándole, volteó la charola derramando todo lo que contenía.

La chica muy asustada hizo caso a lo que el hombre le indicó.

-Lo siento, Comandante yo no…- A la mujer le temblaba la voz.

-Sal, y no cuentes a nadie de esto-

Con una reverencia la mujer se apresuró a dejar el lugar. Aquello había causado gran impacto en ella. Nunca se imagino que la futura reina era una de aquellas criaturas susceptibles a la luz del sol.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Irvin, de apoco fue descubriendo al chico que tenía entre brazos.

-Estoy bien, apenas alcanzó a tocarme. No fue nada-

El joven se notaba calmado. Era bastante extraño, pues en poco tiempo dos veces había sufrido lo que nunca en su vida había experimentado: Quedar expuesto a la luz del sol.

Pero en esa ocasión Irvin lo había ayudado, y no como antes lo había hecho Levi. El rubio en verdad lo había salvado.

-Lo siento, debí de advertirle a aquella mujer. Hare que la despidan-

-¡No! no lo hagas, no fue su culpa. Yo debí haberme percatado, pero estaba distraído-

El joven no quería que por su omisión, despidieran a alguien que no lo merecía, además, la chica podía ser en un futuro, alguien con quien poder conversar sin que la soledad se apoderase de él.

-Está bien. Será lo que tú digas-

-Lo siento, no quiero ser malagradecido. Gracias por salvarme-

-Eren…-

A Irvin le sorprendía cada día más el carácter del chico, era tan humilde y compasivo que se le hacía enternecedor.

De un momento a otro el cálido ambiente cambio. Pues el Comandante había recordado el motivo de su visita.

-Eren escucha…-

-Levi ha anunciado que pronto desposará a un joven que según él, ha sido el amor de su vida por mucho tiempo, o sea tú. Obviamente aquello solo lo incluyó en su discurso para que el pueblo y demás gente de palacio se conmoviera y se dieran cuenta de que el frío, cruel y autócrata rey, también tiene sentimientos y siga teniendo su favor-

El chico suspiro hondamente ante aquella confesión. Era obvio que el rey no sentía nada por él. Y tampoco es que Eren se sintiera atraído hacia el Levi, simplemente le entristecía que lo utilizara para su propio beneficio.

-¿Cómo es que Sina va a aceptarme?-

Esa era otra de las preocupaciones del chico, pues si bien ya tenía bastantes con su propia persona, también estaba su futuro como consorte del rey. Definitivamente aquel puesto no era algo simple.

-Bueno, eso…-

-Levi planeó una ceremonia privada, en donde solo pocas personas acudieran a la boda; pero parece que ahora cambió repentinamente de opinión pues ahora piensa invitar a cuantos nobles y demás familias influyentes, además de gente del pueblo. Así que… ellos podrán juzgar con sus propios ojos a la nueva reina-

-¿Qué?-

-No te preocupes, seguramente será después del atardecer. Levi ya tiene todo planeado-

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa- El chico bajo la cabeza, sus puños apretaban las sábanas de su cama. Eren tenía fuertes sentimientos recorriendo todo su ser, no podía con todo aquello.

-Eren…- La mirada compasiva de Irvin era algo que el joven no quería recibir.

-Solo he venido a comunicártelo. La boda será pasado mañana-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto?-

-Parece que mi hermano ya quiere tener a su sucesor-

-Entiendo…- Aquellas palabras escuetas daban a entender que el joven ya se había resignado a su ya planeado futuro.

**To be continued…**

* * *

¡No me maten! Sé que prometí Lemon, y lo cumpliré, es solo que el capítulo se me hizo demasiado largo y tuve que dividirlo en dos XD Esto sería más bien como…

Capítulo relleno am… si lo quieren ver de esa manera.

Más tarde subiré la otra parte :) y contestare los Reviews de los Guest ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Inocencia

**Shingeki no kyojin así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.**

**¡Hola gente!**

**Mil y un gracias por leer esta cosa rara remedo de historia XD**

**La verdad… me costó escribir este capítulo… dos, tres veces lo repase, lo releí y pues… hice lo que pude T_T no me maten.**

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Guest:  
¡Mil gracias! Espero poder seguir con un buen ritmo en las actualizaciones :)**

**Elizette: **

**Me alegra que te haya gustado. Es verdad, pobre Eren. U.u le tocará sufrir un rato, pero es por su bien XDD y bueno… en un principio dije "Odien la Levi" pero… en realidad es que es muy malo en eso del amor, démosle una oportunidad. XDD**

**Bibi: **

**Jajaja espero no defraudarte con el lemon violatorio XD ¡Mil gracias por leer! ¿También viste SOLA? Hay no, yo si la ame; no sé, tiene un algo que… me atrajo, es raro no muchos animes me hacen sentir así XD en fin ¡Un enorme saludo y un abrazo!**

**Arysta:**

** ¡Muchas gracias! Jaja (yo también soy masoquista) espero que te haya agradado la idea. Levi es… en realidad un tierno y amable esposo… Bueno, en realidad no y… dudo que lo sea, pero de que ama a Eren, lo ama (muy a su manera) la boda la apresure para uno que otro detalle, el centro de historia ya se viene. Jeje ¡Un saludo!**

* * *

**Inocencia**

Más rápido de lo que Eren hubiera querido, el día de la boda por fin llegó.

Desde la mañana todo el palacio estaba vuelto loco, Eren pudo percatarse de aquello pues los días anteriores siempre había sido calma total y no ajetreo, como ahora. Las voces y demás sonidos se colaban hasta su habitación.

Petra en ese instante se encontraba con él preparándole -como siempre desde el día en que llegó- el baño.

Se encontraba lavándole el cabello. Todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza de Eren se le había sido revelado por Irvin. Así que ahora ya no se notaba tan extrañada por el aspecto del menor, además Ahora tenía más tacto al tratar con él.

-Alteza…- El chico –desde el inicio- le había dado confianza a la joven, así que ésta se sentía con total libertad de iniciar una conversación.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Si me permite decirle algo… Usted no parece muy feliz. Hoy se desposará con el rey y… Perdone mi insolencia pero, no parece una novia muy contenta-

-Petra, soy un hombre, no tienes por qué llamarme con prefijos de mujer-

Desde el momento en que llego, se habían referido a Eren con calificativos de mujer, "Reina" era uno de ellos, al principio le incomodó pues él era un varón, aunque pronto comenzó a aceptarlo. Pero que la joven sirvienta le llamase "Novia" era una cosa totalmente distinta, pues aunque él fuera diferente de los demás hombres, el poco orgullo que le quedaba permanecía intacto.

-Lo siento Alteza, pero es que…-

-Lo entiendo, no importa. Tienes razón, debería estar contento ¿No es así? Después de todo me uniré al hombre que me ha amado toda su vida- Aquello último lo pronuncio con evidente sarcasmo.

-Alteza mi intención no era hacerlo sentir mal, le pido me disculpe-

-No importa-

Petra tenía razón, él no estaba feliz y no podía ocultar lo contrario. ¿Cómo estar feliz? Iba a casarse con un completo desconocido, además le tenía pavor.

Y aunque casarse nunca estuvo en sus planes, pues después de todo el joven tama tenía escasos dieciséis años, nunca se imaginó que sería de la manera en que ahora estaba desarrollándose.

El chico siguió así durante toda la conversación. Dando respuestas escuetas o resignándose a los hechos que estaban a punto de acontecer.

La mañana paso muy rápido, Eren desayunó lo de costumbre y cuando hubo terminado Petra le retiro la charola, salió de la habitación y dos horas más tarde entró con hermosos ropajes aterciopelados color carmesí. Por esa ocasión, la mujer pasaría toda la tarde al lado del menor, aunque ya era su sirviente personal, ella sería la encargada de prepararlo para la ceremonia.

-Alteza, debo vestirlo-

El joven se encontraba sentado en uno de los hermosos sillones rojos de la salita de su habitación, al parecer conversaba con un ave que se había colado por quien sabe dónde. Y como un robot, que solo obedece órdenes, se levantó del sillón yendo hacia donde la joven lo esperaba.

-Está bien-

Aquellas ropas eran bastante ostentosas, y no era para menos, pues se trataba del ropaje característico para una boda real.

La prenda era una enorme túnica de color vino, con detalles dorados por toda la pieza, al parecer eran de oro. En hombros, cuello y mangas también había encajes color crema. Ésta parecía más bien un vestido que una túnica porque llegaba a tocar el suelo, las mangas eran ajustadas desde los hombros hasta el codo, pues desde ahí enormes mangas colgaban del brazo hasta las rodillas. Eren, a pesar de ser aun un joven adolescente era bastante alto, por lo que no había problema de tropezarse con las largas prendas.

-Esto es ridículo- Mascullo por lo bajo.

-¿Disculpe?-

El joven intentaba retener pequeñas lágrimas aglutinadas en sus hermosos orbes aguamarina.

-No es nada- Eren había pasado todo el día lamentándose y ya no quería seguir siendo visto de esa manera, por lo que decidió contenerse y no volver a mostrarse así ante su joven sirvienta.

La mujer siguió con su trabajo por dos horas más. Aquellos ropajes eran bastante difíciles de manejar, pues había que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, eran bastante caros. Además de que tenían que colocarse de una manera adecuada.

Petra estaba pronta a terminar, solo faltaba ajustar la túnica de la cintura y quedaría perfecta. Eren se miró en el espejo del tocador e instintivamente se llevo las manos a su corto cabello. Ciertamente era una criatura muy hermosa, pero la melancolía pintada en su rostro exponía la pena que abrigaba.

-Alteza, solo falta la capa-

La joven colocó la capa roja, de al parecer tres metros de largo, sobre los hombros del tama. Era del mismo color vino, y portaba un hermoso grabado en color dorado de un par de alas traspuestas entre sí. Además la capa contaba con una capucha que el chico debía usar mientras la ceremonia se desarrollase.

Cuando estuvo listo los guardias de Levi llegaron por él justo después del atardecer.

La enorme capilla al que fue escoltado por varios guardias, era enorme pese a que se encontrara dentro del terreno del palacio. Eren desfiló por una enorme alfombra roja, esta por demás decir que todo el lugar se encontraba totalmente reluciente y adornado con elegantes arreglos florales. Estaba más que nervioso. En ese lugar se encontraba mucha gente a la cual no conocía y todos le miraban expectantes a conocer a su nueva reina. Si no fuera por la capucha que llevaba puesta, habría saliendo corriendo del lugar.

Pudo notar apenas, a Levi. Éste tenía el traje de gala de un digno rey, aunque su vestimenta fuera –en su mayoría- color negro la enorme capa roja hacía juego con el ropaje del joven. Podía apreciarse también la típica corona de oro que llevaba sobre su cabeza y que únicamente usaba en días o ceremonias especiales.

No había visto a Levi desde que intentó asaltarlo, por lo que al llegar al altar un enorme palpitar logró agobiarlo. Tampoco Irvin lo había visitado desde que le informo la fecha de su boda por lo que no había tenido palabras reconfortantes por parte del Capitán.

Toda la ceremonia la paso de esa manera angustiante, hasta que por fin Levi tenía que descubrirlo. Eren mantenía la cabeza aun mirando el suelo, no quería ver al rey tirano, y aseguró que este acto le traería problemas con él, pero para su sorpresa Levi le tomo del mentón de una manera delicada, como si se tratase de lo más valioso y delicado del mundo, le regalo una cálida sonrisa y se acercó a besarlo. Aquello era irreal, definitivamente no estaba pasado, Levi –en sus ínfimos encuentros- nunca lo había tratado de una buena manera, pero ahora era como si de verdad le quisiera.

-Muestra un poco de emoción, criatura idiota- Fue lo que susurro Levi en el oído de Eren.

Y ahí estaba el verdadero rey, obviamente estaba fingiendo todo aquello de ser amable.

Eren, con toda su fuerza de voluntad esbozo una enorme y fingida sonrisa, siguiendo así el tortuoso juego.

Todo el mundo se mostro impresionado, su reina era una persona increíblemente hermosa. Además de que su bello rostro le ayudaba bastante, se notaba en todo su ser la inocencia del cual era dueño. A pesar de que varios miembros de la corte estuvieron reacios a que el rey contrajera nupcias con un hombre tama, al conocer a la _"reina" _algunos cuantos comenzaron a reconsiderarlo.

Inmediatamente después vino la coronación de Eren y la ceremonia se dio por terminada con un "_Larga vida al Rey y a la Reina" _por parte de todos los presentes.

En la celebración, todos querían acercarse a ver a la nueva reina que se mantenía de pie junto a la enorme silla real, Levi por su parte se mostraba harto de todo aquel ajetreo. Odiaba a la gente y al ruido, pero sobre todo, odiaba el ruido y a la gente dentro de su palacio.

Al cabo de unas horas fue momento de retirarse.

Eren se adelantó unos pasos de Levi, queriendo huir de él. Se encaminó hacia su habitación rápidamente hasta que escuchó a sus espaldas la profunda voz del rey.

-Ese no es el camino. No pienses que puedes huir-

-¿Disculpe?-

El monarca tomo a Eren bruscamente del brazo y lo dirigió hasta la habitación real.

-M…Majestad, espere-

-He esperado lo suficiente niño-

-P… Pero, esta lastimándome-

El joven rey ignoró todo reclamo por parte de su reina. Y por fin llegó a su habitación, una más grande y ostentosa que la de Eren.

-Quítate la ropa- El rey fue franco y directo.

-¡¿Qué!?- En ese instante el rostro del joven se torno de un color carmesí.

-N… No puedo-

El rey se acercó al ojiverde, con una mano lo tomo de la barbilla de una manera brusca, mientras que con la otra le jaloneaba el cabello.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Majestad, me lastima-

-Eso no es lo que me interesa muchacho, estas desobedeciendo una orden directa de tu rey-

El joven comenzó a temblar y a recordar lo cruel que Levi podía llegar a ser.

-N…No quiero- La voz entrecortada y las lágrimas que estaban prontas a salir le daban a Eren un aspecto penoso.

Levi ignoro todo gimoteo por parte de la reina. Comenzó por botar su estorbosa capa y la del menor, que hasta ese momento seguía resistiéndose.

-Mírate, eres en verdad patético ¿Por qué no te rindes ante mi?- Su Majestad Rivaille, gozaba cuando el joven temblaba cada vez que articulaba palabra.

Fue así como decidió darle prisa a todo. Arrinconó a Eren hasta la pared más cercana e inició a quitarle, o más bien, a arrancarle la ropa, dejando primeramente descubiertos sus hombros, e impidiendo la movilidad de Eren, mordisqueó el blanquecino cuello dejando una enorme marca de dientes que prontamente comenzó a volverse roja.

Al sentir aquello Eren soltó un pequeño gritito, el rey era muy tosco y le mordía el cuello con nada de delicadeza.

-P…Por favor, pare…-

Levi, ignorando a Eren removió por completo la túnica del muchacho, dejando que se deslizara por su delicado cuerpo, dejando a un expuesto Eren.

-¡No!- Fue la respuesta del muchacho ante tal acción.

Al rey le tenía fastidiado la actitud renuente del muchacho, así que decidió que era momento de callarlo de una vez. Lo tumbó sobre la enorme cama, posicionándose a horcajadas del muchacho.

-Has colmado mi paciencia, tenía la intención de tratarte de manera delicada, pero eso ya no importa- El ojigris comenzó por desabotonarse el cuello de la camisa, hasta quedar completamente descubierto del torso.

La mirada de profundo temor de Eren se intensificó más, pues al mirar aquellos gélidos ojos, confirmo que Levi no sería amable con él.

El azabache tomo al chico tama, de un brazo y lo hizo girar sobre la cama dejando así el trasero del chico expuesto. El rey quedo complacido ante la vista que el muchacho le estaba proporcionando. Que bella era la línea de sus flancos, qué corte de nalgas; su blancura aumentaba su belleza, tan agraciado, tan pulcro…

Fue en ese instante en que el muchacho dejó de forcejear, que pudo analizarlo de una mejor manera.

Aquella criatura le pareció tan delicada, en todas sus formas. Vaya que el muchacho había sido consagrado por la naturaleza.

-Por favor… no me haga esto. No a mí… se lo suplico-

En ese momento Eren profirió de manera tal, que sus palabras apenas fueron un simple susurro.

El mayor, seguía con el fuerte agarre de las ambas muñecas del menor. Su ahora palpitante sexo, pedía ser liberado, antes de siquiera tocar su pantalón para quitárselo, decidió soltar al chico, cambiando de posición, colocando al menor de lado y él a sus espaldas. Así comenzó a tocar la entrepierna del castaño, haciendo que éste se llevara ambas manos a la boca para poder acallar sus leves gemidos, pues aunque aquel acto era un terrible tormento, no podía negar que su miembro estaba comenzando a ponerse duro.

-N… ¡No! no me toqu… ¡Hgm! No me toqué ahí, por favor-

El menor tenía un mar de emociones recorriéndole el cuerpo, ya que por un lado se sentía miserable al saber que aquel hombre estaba haciendo con su cuerpo lo que quería, siendo despojado de su dignidad; por el otro todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, sentía un enorme calor recorriéndole todo su ser, y cuando el hombre empezó a tocar su parte íntima la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, sintiendo una enorme ansiedad y un cosquilleo recorrerle la espina dorsal. Al principio quiso negarse a todo aquello, pero ahora no tenía suficiente fuerza para apartar a su poseedor, parecía que la mayor parte de su voluntad lo hubiese abandonado.

Al sentir la humedad en sus dedos, el mayor no pudo resistir más. Se desató el cinturón y sus pantalones comenzaron a bajar, dejando así su ya muy despierto miembro al descubierto. Dirigió a la espalda baja del menor, una de sus manos impregnadas de aquel lubricante natural que derramaba el ojiverde, y comenzó a entreabrir ese precioso culo que tenía su virginal reina, un botón rosa se ofrecía ante aquella visión, y sin más introdujo un dedo dentro de éste.

Un jadeo de dolor fue lo que se escuchó por parte de Eren al sentir aquella intromisión. Sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas se abrían de par en par; sintiendo aquellas pequeñas extremidades invadir todo dentro de él.

-Vaya… es verdad que nadie ha entrado aquí-

Fue entonces que el monarca introdujo un dedo más.

-¡Aah! No…ahí. Duele- El menor había llevado uno de sus brazos a su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras su otra mano sostenía con fuerza una de las sedosas sábanas de la cama.

-Relájate niño, estoy siendo bastante condescendiente contigo- El rostro de Levi se notaba inmutable, sin embargo, pequeñas partículas de sudor comenzaban a gotear de su pulcro rostro.

-Deténgase… ¡Por favor…!-

-Nadie ha entrado aquí ¿No es cierto?- El joven rey, sabía perfectamente que su reina no había sido aun desflorada, pero necesitaba escuchar aquella melodiosa voz siendo corrompida y embargada por la vergüenza.

-Ahh…- Pequeños gemidos salían de la boca del menor, causados por ocasionales espasmos provocados por las pequeñas embestidas de los dedos de Levi.

-Contesta…-

-N..No…-

-¿Qué? No te escucho-

El azabache estaba ansioso por desflorar a su inocente criaturita, pero le era muy excitante torturarle con aquello.

-¡No te escucho!- En ese momento introdujo un tercer dedo haciendo que Eren gritara aun más de dolor, pues aunque estaba preparando al joven -ahora reina- Era muy brusco al momento de moverse dentro.

-¡No! Aah… Ah… Nadie, nadie ha est… estado dentro-

-Bien…-

Con eso bastó para que girara nuevamente a Eren y colocándose él, entre las piernas tomo su rígida masculinidad y entró de una sola estocada.

-¡Aahg!- Un grito ahogado por parte del castaño fue lo que llego a oídos de Levi.

-¡Duele!-

El ojigris embistió de una manera brutal al menor, así comenzó un vaivén desenfrenado, lleno de desesperación y deseo.

-¡Aah…! Ya… ya no…-

El interior de Eren estaba completamente lleno, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de ser placentero para él.

El rey comenzó a pellizcar los rosados pezones de su joven esposo, tanto así que Eren lloraba cada vez más y gemía más que de placer, de dolor.

¡Pero qué pequeño! Ese joven era tan estrecho, lo apretaba con gran fuerza. Al ver la expresión de dolor del menor, no dudo un segundo en acelerar las fuertes embestidas, quería hacerlo llorar más, que gritara más fuerte, quería romperlo en dos.

Unos apenas perceptibles jadeos por parte del rey anunciaron su pronta liberación. Entre más se aproximaba, más fuerte penetraba al ojiverde. Tomó con ambas manos sus caderas, empujando; cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más violento y salvaje. Y por supuesto, cada vez más doloroso para Eren.

-No… no… ¡Aah!-

El encendido rostro del menor hizo que quisiera volver a ese blanco cuello y morderlo, detuvo por minúsculos instantes aquel salvaje vaivén, para tomar al chico por sus cabellos castaños y hacer girar su cabeza de lado. Un profundo dolor inundó a Eren, quiso voltear la cabeza pero las manos de Levi sostenían fuertemente sus –ahora- castaños cabellos. Un hilo de sangre corría ahora desde su cuello hasta su blanco pecho.

Totalmente aturdido por la brusquedad y confundido, entre dolor y un poco de placer, Eren sintió que pronto terminaría. Quería resistirse, pues aunque no lo admitiera, estaba disfrutando un poco y eso le hacía sentirse obsceno y las impúdicas palabras que de vez en cuando Levi le gritaba empeoraban todo, pero en verdad necesitaba liberarse pues el dolor no solo provenía de su parte trasera.

-Mírate mocoso, pareces una verdadera perra en celo-

-¡B…Basta! Ya no, ya…-

El rostro lleno de lágrimas y sudor, combinado con recelo y placer de aquella hermosa criatura por fin corrompida fue el detonante para que el rey, con una última y fuerte estocada eyaculara dentro de la estrecha cavidad del menor.

-¡Aaaaaah!-

Sin necesidad de recuperar el aliento, el rey se levantó, saliendo inmediatamente de Eren, dejando huella de su siniestra perpetración , pues aquel líquido blanquecino combinado con sangre perteneciente al menor comenzó a escurrir por entre los glúteos del castaño.

Se colocó rápidamente sus pantalones y se dirigió a la salida.

-De ahora en adelante y como nueva reina , dormirás en este lugar, además de que tendrás que cumplir con tus obligaciones en la cama ¿Entendido?-

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de su reina, salió de aquella habitación, pues no necesitaba pasar la noche en una cama llena de fluidos corporales y todo sudoroso; así que decidió dormir en una habitación diferente, una que estuviera limpia y donde pudiera tomar un baño.

El joven tama, por su parte; quedó en la cama sin poder moverse, sollozando y lamentándose por lo que había pasado, se sintió sucio; la criatura más desagradable e inmunda de todas.

Esa noche lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lloró por aquella vez en que había ignorado las advertencias de su gente al decirle que no debía acercarse al terreno de los humanos, lloró por el fatídico día en que fue capturado y traído al palacio, por haberse casado con alguien tan cruel y desalmado, y lloró por haber permitido que esa persona, a quien no amaba, lo poseyera en contra de su voluntad.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**¡Ya sé! Terrible ¿No? La verdad me emociona muchísimo leer lemmon, pero yo soy un asco al escribirlo :/**

**Me falto expresar muchas emociones y… Bueno. Creo que lo hare en sus siguientes encuentros.**

**¿Recomendaciones, favs, follows, reviews, golpes, abucheos? ¿No? ¿Nada?**

**En fin… -Se va a seguir escribiendo el cap. De su otro fic-**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
